The Second Son of Hades
by thedarklord425
Summary: John Davidson had everything, that all changed when his parents died in a fire. after the fire he went to live with Daniel, a police officer who offered to take him in. Then all these weird things started happening, things he couldnt explain. read to find out what happens rated T for cursing and sexual references (MY FIRST STORY)
1. the beginning

There was a boy. This boy had everything. He had a good family with lots of money, a big house, great friends, a fantastic girlfriend, pretty much anything anyone could ask for, he had. But one day that all changed, he got off the bus with his friends with plans to hang out after school to see a massive pillar of smoke coming from the direction of his home. He was worried because he knew his mother was cooking a lovely dinner because today was a special occasion, his 15th birthday. As he got closer to home he started to get worried because the smoke was coming from his street. When he finally reached his street he looked down it and all his friends gasped in horror… it was his house that was on fire. The firemen were working furiously to put out the blaze, but he knew, there was no saving the property. His life as the boy with everything was over. He had nothing, the only hope he had was the hope that his parents made it out. As he got closer to what would be considered more a pile of ashes than a house, he started to get more and more scared and terrified. He did not see his mother and father in the crowd of onlookers. As he searched one of the police officers on scene met his eyes. The officer made his way over and the look in his eyes said it all, the boy's eyes welled up with tears before the officer even got to the boy. The officer stood in front of the boy and asked, "Excuse me, are you John Davidson?" John just nodded in reply with tears streaming down his face. He said "Hello John, my name is Daniel. Why don't you come over here and take a seat?" The boy just nodded not having the strength to form words. John followed Officer Daniel over to the curb and sat down. As the officer tried to figure out what to say to the young teen, the tears started to spill down John's cheeks in torrents. Officer Daniel crouched in front of John and as he did so he grimaced, having done this before in his 25 years on the force, but he forced to keep his face clear. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and spoke "Son, you already know what I am going to say don't you?" John looked up from having his head between his knees and said with a voice thick with pain and something else Daniel couldn't place. "Yes sir, my parents are dead." "I'm all alone now" His voice cracked as he said the last four words. "John, you aren't alone you still have all of your friends and some other family." Daniel replied quickly knowing that these thoughts could quickly lead to depression. As John glanced up at Daniel, he realized what the other emotion in the boys eyes was, pure rage. John said in a voice that would make even a prison convict shiver in fear "No, my friends will never understand. And I have no other family, my parents were all I had." The boy wiped his cheeks of the tears and his eyes and face hardened. He abruptly stood up, startling the police officer just a tad, and spoke in a quiet voice "So where will I go now?" Daniel stood up slowly as he replied "Well I'm not sure exactly but we will find a place, but until then you can stay at…" He pauses not knowing what to say, "Hmm… I'll have to ask the deputy" By now the fire had been subdued and the firemen were beginning to disperse and heading back to the station. Daniel places his hand on the boys shoulder and leads him towards his car and has him get into the front seat. They then drive to the police station. Once there Daniel goes and asks the deputy what to do with John. He comes out of his office and calls john over. He then says "John, we have two options for you. Number one: you can go and stay at the local orphanage or two: you can come stay at my house for a little while whatdya say?" John looks and him thoughtfully for a few minutes and finally replies "I think I'll come and stay with you if that's ok" He forces a small smile so he looks at least a little happy with the arrangements. Daniel smiles at him and replies "fantastic! Do you want to go now or are you ok to stay for a little while?" "Let's go now please"

"Well this is your room. What do you think?" says Daniel cautiously. John looks around the room, at the queen sized bed, at the blank walls waiting to be filled with posters. He whispers with a slightly broken voice, "It's just like my old room." Daniel smiles and says "Well I'll let you get settled in." As he leaves the boy walks over to the bed and sets his backpack down on the bed and lets go of all of the emotions he has been holding in since the fire. He can't believe that his family is dead and he will never see them again. As he sobs, he tries to see some sort of bright side to all of this but he cannot see one. After approximately an hour of crying his heart out his tears slowly come to a stop. _You've cried enough. You need to stop. _He wipes his eyes and slowly gets to his feet. He looks at himself in the mirror, _I look horrible, but I have nothing to change into_, he looks at the door and starts toward it. Once there he takes one more look at himself and watches as his red eyes harden once more into the familiar I'm ready for anything look he always has. He then opens the door and heads down the stairs to find Daniel so he can ask what he should do about clothes. He couldn't find him anywhere inside the house so he went outside and he heard a clanging noise coming from the garage. He followed it and he found Daniel hammering a slab of metal. He stepped inside the garage and yelled over the noise to get his attention. Daniel put down the hammer and waited for John to say what he needed to say. "Hey Dan, what should I do about clothes. I mean I don't have any." Daniel thought about it for a second and said "We can go to the store in an hour or so I have to finish this up first" "There's an Xbox in the living room if you want to play that or you can hook up those speakers over there in ur room and play music" John was surprised that the old cop had an Xbox, _but_ he thought _it's a possibility that he had a son or maybe a daughter. _He replied happily "Thanks Dan I'll take the speakers" he waved and grabbed the speakers and ran up to his room to set them up. He got them set up and he plugged in his phone and put his music on shuffle. Just Lose It by Eminem came on and he smiled, the speaker quality was incredible. He looked around the room and decided to see what was in the closet. He went over and opened up the walk- in closet and gasped. It was full of guns. Assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, and even some crossbows. He couldn't believe that there were so many guns. The entire closet was filled from floor to ceiling with them. His eyes bulged when he noticed the RPG leaning up against the back wall. "Hey John you ready to g…. oh crap, I forgot about those." Daniel stood awkwardly in the doorway scratching his neck. John looked at him stunned and said "Why do you have so many guns in my closet?" Daniel hesitated for just long enough for John to notice before replying "Because I'm a police officer and they're cool" John decided he would let the small lie pass for now but he intended to find out why there were so many of them in the closet. He smiled and said "that is so awesome I really want to shoot them but," he chuckled slightly "you know I can't I'm not old enough" Daniel agreed with a small grunt and a nod. He said "ok well I'm done with my little project, you want to go the store now?" John nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone Daniel sighed with relief because the teen had almost found out his little secret. He then went into the closet and pressed a small button underneath the shelf in the closet and quickly stepped out. The closet rumbled and then slid upward into the attic and another closet, exactly like the previous only empty, rose up under it. Then he turned and followed the teen out to his car.

_Hmm I wonder if the price matters on anything he buys me? _John thought. He tore his eyes away from the badass jacket he had been staring at for the past five minutes. It was black with a gray-silver skull with green and red fire in its eye sockets design on the back. He turned to Daniel and tapped his shoulder "Hey, I want this but it has a pretty high price tag. So uhh… I was asking you if I could." Daniel didn't even glance at the price as he took it and tossed it into the cart. _Wow! That was awesome, he didn't even look. Looks like he doesn't care. _He smiled to himself and continued browsing.

Once they had finished getting clothes and were walking towards the checkout, they passed the jewelry section. Normally John wouldn't even glance over at it, but he had a strange tugging sensation in his gut and a strange urge to run towards the stand. Against his will it seemed, he legs started moving in the direction of the section with all the jewelry. As he approached, an elderly woman looked up from the counter to smile at him. He froze in shock; the woman's eyes were made of pure fire. Then she blinked and her eyes were normal and plain old brown. She looked at him in confusion and said, "Something wrong dear?" He shook his head and, coming out of his shock, the tugging was back in his gut. He let it take him to a cabinet full of rings and bracelets. He looked in, rather confused, until he saw a pure black skull ring sitting in the dead center of the display. The ring was completely black except for its eyes; they looked like they were made of fire. _Just like the ladies eyes _he thought. He glanced at the woman and she was staring directly at him. He gave her s strange look and she just smiled cheerily at him. He turned around a little confused but his eyes were again drawn to the strange ring. Daniel saw him standing there and made his way through the crowd to him. "What are you doing over here kiddo?" John pointed at the ring and said, "Well I had this weird feeling in my gut and I came over here. Then I saw that ring and now I can't take my eyes off of it," Daniel paled, although John didn't see it, and said, "Well we can ask the clerk how much it is if you want." John's jaw dropped and he almost gave himself whiplash from looking at Daniel so fast. Daniel chuckled and fake punched him in the jaw. "Close your mouth dork." He called the elderly woman at the counter, who had been staring this entire time, over. When she was close she asked, "Can I help you sir?" "Yeah you can, how much is that ring right there?" "Which ring?" "The solid, black skull ring right there." Her eyes widened in shock and she glanced at John in surprise. She asked incredulously, "The boy found this himself?" Daniel's eyes narrowed slightly and he pushed John behind him just a bit. "Yes why do you ask?" She composed her face into a kind smile and said, "Oh no reason, just that that ring has only been on that shelf for about 20 minutes." John could tell she was lying, but he let it slide, he really wanted that ring. John said, "So how much would the ring be exactly?" Both Daniel and the old woman jumped slightly as if they had forgotten he was there. Her eyes flashed and she said in a slightly irritated voice, "Well for you, it'll be 35 dollars." Daniel glanced at John and saw that he really wanted the ring and gave her the money and grabbed the ring. He pushed John away from the woman, keeping himself in between her and John. He rushed his way through the checkout as fast as he could, muttering to himself the entire time. When they were done with checking out he almost sprinted to the car. He tossed all the clothes in the backseat and drove home.

**hey guys, its thedarklord keep in mind that this is my first story and this is usually kind of off the top of my head. im not quite sure where im going with this or whether or not i will have a pairing for john. if you guys have someone who you think i should pair him with let me know please! and uh.. if you wouldn't mind no flames thank u sir.**


	2. Back to School

**all rights go to rick riorden :D**

Daniel's pov

_I need to take a look at this ring; it's definitely something related to the gods. _I looked over at John. He was looking at me with an extremely confused expression. I said slowly, "Are you alright?" John looked at me in shock. "I'm fine, are you okay? You look horrified." I waved my hand dismissively "oh I'm fine. Why don't you take all of your clothes and put them in your closet?" He still looked confused but he nodded. He opened the door and went to go and get out but he stopped and said, "but Daniel what about all the guns?" _shit, I forgot about those. I need an excuse. Oh! _"I had one of the guys from work come and move them out of there for you." He looked like he believed me and he got out and grabbed as many bags as he could carry. He walked up to the house and went inside. I relaxed just a bit and then I remembered the ring. I whipped around and started frantically searching through the bags trying to find it. Once I found it I grabbed it and sprinted to the garage and shut the door. _I have to find out what this is._

John's pov

Once I got all of the bags up to my room I flopped down on the bed and laid facedown for a couple seconds catching my breath. Once I had I got up and walked over to the closet. I opened it up and as Daniel had said it was empty. But something was different, I couldn't quite place it. _Oh well, I'll figure it out later. _I went and started taking clothes out of the bags. As I started to put them away I noticed that I had gotten almost everything black colored. There were a few things here and there that were dark gray buy other than those everything else was black. _Hmm. That's odd, I usually don't wear black. _I decided to try some of the stuff on. I changed into a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt, and a black hoodie. As I looked at myself in the mirror I realized something was off about me. My hair wasn't different. What was it? I stepped closer to the mirror. My eyes were focused on the mirror with a look of determination and an under layer of anger. I gasped in surprise. My eyes; they were not my normal dark blue. They were a deep brown, almost black. I rubbed my eyes as if it would magically change them back to normal. I looked back in the mirror and they were still the same. I stepped back and saw that, with my darker eyes, I looked awesome in dark clothes and felt immediately better about my shopping choices. I looked over at the giant pile of clothes that I still had to put away. _I better get started; I have a lot of work to do. _I sighed and got to work.

An hour and a half later I hung up my last shirt. I glanced out the window and noticed it was dark out. I looked at my watch. It read 11:26; I took off my shirt and tossed it onto the floor. _I'll pick it up tomorrow_. I jumped onto the bed and lay on my back and stared at the ceiling until my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! _I groaned and rolled over but the beeping persisted. I opened my eyes and looked around. _Where the hell am I? _I wondered. Then I remembered the fire. I smacked the alarm clock to turn it off and rolled out of bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put them on. As I was pulling my new combat boots on, there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I said. Daniel opened the door and looked at me seemingly surprised. "You're awake." I grinned at him, "Yeah, I mean I have school today right?" He chuckled, "Yeah you do, I usually had to wake my son up for school, even when he was in high school. Looks like I won't have to do that with you will I?" I stood up, and shook my head. I glanced over at the clock. "Should I walk to school or can you give me a ride?" Daniel glanced at his watch and said, "I can give you a ride." I nodded and turned and started grabbing my backpack and phone and other things I needed for school. Daniel turned away and walked downstairs. Once I had everything I needed for school I threw my bag over my shoulder and I followed him. I walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a piece of toast that was sitting there and ran out to the car where Daniel was waiting. I got in and Daniel turned the car on and we were off to my school.

Once we got to school, I got out of the car and walked up to the doors and stopped. I looked up at the giant words above the door I knew so well. They read Goode High School. I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors and walked into the hallway. As I walked towards my locker, people started to notice me and eventually every single person in the hall was silent and staring at me. I just shoved my hands in my pockets and shoved my way through the crowd. Once I got to my locker, I opened it and went to go and grab my history book but before I could I huge hand appeared over my shoulder and slammed my locker shut. I clenched my jaw, knowing exactly who the hand was connected to. I turned around to see Chris, the school bully, standing inches away from me. I stared at him and growled, "What do you want Chris?" He grinned evilly at me and I knew right then he was going to make fun of me about my parents. He opened his mouth and surprising me and the circle of onlookers who had gathered said, "What's with the new look Johnny boy?" I covered up my shock by giving him my worst death glare. He stepped back, seemingly unconsciously, in fear. He covered it up with a smirk and clenched his fists. I smirked at him and said, "What does it matter? All you were going to do when you came over here was make fun of me about my parents being dead right?" His jaw clenched in irritation. I'm pretty sure this is the first time anyone has ever put up any sort of defense against him. And he didn't like it. He growled at me, "Watch your back John" He turned around and started walking away. I couldn't help myself. I yelled after him, "Yeah you run off like the scared little baby you really are!" A couple people in the audience gasped. Whether at my bravery or my stupidity I'm not sure. But Chris stiffened and turned around. I could see, even from 20 feet away, that he was furious. He stalked towards me and I braced myself for the beating I was sure I was going to get. When he was in arms reach he swung his massive fist at my face. I didn't even feel myself move but the next thing I knew, I was behind him and he was stumbling towards the lockers. He caught himself and turned around and started towards me again. He swung at me again, and same as before I somehow dodged it. When he came back for the third time, I decided to strike back. When he swung, I dodged it and put my hands on his back and shoved as hard as I could. He yelped in surprise and stumbled face first into the lockers. He slumped to the ground out cold. I looked at him for a few seconds, then walked to my locker and opened it back up. I retrieved my book and my backpack. I turned around and I stopped. The crowd of onlookers was still there, gaping at me. I gritted my teeth. I growled at them, "Shows over guys, get moving." They all scurried away except my best friend Jake. He had a swimmers body thin, lean, and tall. He was blonde with green eyes. He sauntered over and said, "Holy shit man, what the hell happened to you?" I grinned at him, "Nothin' man, just was expecting him to bitch at me about my mom and dad you know?" He nodded, "yeah I thought he was too, but you freaked him out with that stare dude. Then you called him out and whooped his ass. Freaking awesome." I grinned and high fived him. He looked over at me and said, "But seriously what's with the new look?" I turned and looked him in the eyes, "Notice anything different?" He paused for a second and gasped, "Holy! Your eyes are a different color. How did you do that?" I shook my head, "I don't know dude, I just noticed it yesterday" He looked at me and said, "You look, like, evil and shit now. It's kind of awesome." I grinned and told him we were gonna be late for class. We went to first period and sat in the back and prepared for 50 minutes of boring.

I had second period with my girlfriend Sabrina. I saw her standing outside the door of the class room and walked up behind her and said, "Hey baby" She jumped and screamed a little bit and said, "Jesus, John don't sneak up on me like that!" I hugged her and said, "I'm sorry, want me to make it up to you?" I ran my tongue up her neck and she shivered with pleasure. "Yes but not right now" I grinned and breathed in her ear, "Can't wait" She blushed scarlet and grabbed my hand and we walked into the classroom. There were no seats next to each other so we had to sit away from each other. I sat next to Lindsay, the school slut. She looked extremely happy about that but I didn't think much of it. The teacher walked in and said, "that's enough" and the class quieted immediately. She explained the lesson and I realized why Lindsay was so happy. We were doing a lab and we would be working together. _Oh great, I have to deal with her the whole period. _I looked at her and said, "Are we actually going to get stuff done?" She smirked, "I don't know, depends of the definition of 'stuff'" she said in a husky voice. "How about the one where you shut the fuck up and work on the lab?" I said to her angrily. I turned away and started working on the lab. I didn't look at her for the rest of the period.

At the end of the period, I noticed Sabrina had left without me. I walked through the halls looking for her. And I found her, in between the wall and Scott, the school jock, their lips mashed together in a violent battle for dominance. I walked over and stopped right next to them. They were so busy they didn't even notice. "EXCUSE ME!" I shouted. They both jumped really hard and Sabrina looked horrified. She started pleading with me, "It's not what it looks like I promise. I can explain." I just held up my hand to silence her. I spoke in a deadly quiet voice, "Clearly I'm not good enough for you. So you don't have to worry about cheating on me anymore." Her eyes filled with tears, "Are you breaking up with me?" I nodded in confirmation. She burst into tears and sprinted off. I glared over at Scott and he backed away. I continued with my day. By lunch the entire school knew about the breakup. When I entered the cafeteria, I saw Sabrina smiling and laughing and already on the lap of another guy. I started walking to my table. She looked over at me and I saw the hatred in her eyes. I just death glared her and kept walking. I sat down at my table and noticed there was nobody there. I looked over at Sabrina's table and saw all my 'friends' sitting with her. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Jake. It said sorry bro went home didn't feel good I sighed and sent back a reply and tossed my phone in my bag. I ate my lunch and then sat there waiting for the end of lunch. When the bell rang I was the first one out of there. I made it through the rest of the day and after school I was waiting for Daniel to come pick me up. I was standing out in front of the school and I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look and a fist hit me right in the jaw. I was thrown to the ground by the force of the punch. Once my vision had returned I had just enough time to see a foot descending towards my face so I rolled and got to my feet. It was Chris, he was furious about this morning and he wanted revenge. I could feel my jaw starting to swell. He swung at me again I blocked it and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and backed away. I just watched him. Once he had recovered he put his fists up and walked slowly back at me. I was expecting the punch that he threw so I blocked it easily. But then he kneed me in the stomach so hard I was lifted off the ground and I collapsed. He nodded in satisfaction, kicked me in the back one last time and walked away. Daniel, who had just driven up, sprinted to me and skidded to a stop next to me. "Are you alright?" I just coughed and slowly got to my feet. I grabbed my backpack and limped my way to the car. Daniel followed close behind just in case I fell and once I was in the car he got in himself and drove us home.

Once we were home, I limped to my room and painfully took off my shirt. I already had a massive bruise on my stomach and the left side of my face was pretty much all purple. Daniel knocked on the door and then came in. He had a brownie and a glass of a bronze liquid. He handed me both and made me eat and drink them. The brownie tasted amazing, and the liquid was really weird. It tasted like it was liquid peanut butter cookies. It was weird but good. I immediately felt better and it didn't hurt as bad anymore. I looked at Daniel questioningly. He just shook his head and said, "You should get some sleep."

I nodded even though I was confused; I was really tired all of a sudden. I went to my bed and lie down and fell asleep.

**hey guys it me thedarklord, i hope you all enjoy the story so far. i have yet to decide on a pairing (if im going to have one) and if you want a specific one let me know in a PM or a review or whatever thanks :D**


	3. Im so sorry

**IM SOO SORRY PEOPLES I HAD TO GET A NEW COMPUTER SO I COULDNT UPLOAD ANYTHING!**

**IM GOING TO BE MORE FOCUSED ON THE STORY NOW THAT I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER AND **

**I WILL BE UPLOADING MORE OFTEN! PLEASE FORGIVES ME! :(((( **

**COOKIES (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
